Die Welt der Finsternis
Die Welt der Finsternis ist die sechste Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung METATRON KEHRT ZURÜCK — Castiel ersucht Hilfe von Metatron, um die Finsternis aufzuhalten. Doch Metatron ist mit seinem jetzigen Leben als freiberuflicher Videofilmer bei der Lokalzeitung glücklich und ist in keinster Weise dazu geneigt, den Winchesters noch Castiel zu helfen. In der Zwischenzeit entzieht sich Amara immer mehr Crowleys Griff. Handlung Zwei Freundinnen unterhalten sich über Jungs und den Erziehungsstil ihrer Eltern. Das eine Mädchen wird durch ihr Handy daran erinnert, dass es Zeit ist nach Hause zu gehen. Nachdem das andere Mädchen, Goldie, sich von ihr verabschiedet hat, steht plötzlich Amara hinter ihr. Goldie fragt Amara was sie will. Sie meint sie wäre gern wie Goldie uns saugt ihr die Seele aus. Als Amara nach Hause kommt ist sie wieder gewachsen. Crowley ist böse mit ihr und gibt ihr Hausarrest. Als sie das Zimmer verlassen will, schleudert Crowley sie gegen die Wand und erinnert sie daran, dass er der stärkere von ihnen ist. Amara entgegnet, dass das nicht mehr lange so sein wird. Sam und Dean haben noch kein weiteres Opfer von Amara finden können. Sam glaubt, sie sei weiter gezogen oder habe aufgehört sich Seelen einzuverleiben. Dean meint sie sollten am Ball bleiben, denn über sie Opfer aufzuspüren, sei der Beste Plan. Sam wirft daraufhin Castiel in den Ring, doch Dean ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen schon wieder eine Hilfe sein kann. Er knickt jedoch ein und ruft den Engel im Bunker an. Der hat sich inzwischen zu einem richtigen Fernsehjunkie entwickelt und Dean meint, er solle mal nach draußen gehen und frische Luft schnappen. In der Zwischenzeit erhält Sam einen Anruf von dem Polizisten mit dem sie bei den Lizzie-Fällen zusammengearbeitet haben. Er teilt ihm mit, dass sie Len tot in seiner Zelle gefunden haben. Crowley geht in Sachen Amara kein Risiko ein und beauftragt seine Dämonen all ihre seelenlosen Opfer zu eliminieren. Er erfährt, dass sein Personalstab stark zusammen geschrumpft ist, seit Amara einige Dämonen vernascht hat. Um zu verhindern, dass sie erneut auf Beutezug geht, postiert er einen Dämon als Wächter vor ihrer Tür. Auf der Polizeistation angekommen, erfahren sie, dass Lens Tod einer Hinrichtung gleich kommt. Sie bemerken einen starken Schwefelgeruch und denken, dass Dämonen dahinter stecken. Als Goldie aufs Revier gebracht wird und ebenfalls einen seelenlosen Eindruck macht, stellen die Brüder dem Dämon eine Falle, in die er schon in der nächsten Nacht tappt. Sie nehmen ihn zur Befragung mit. Castiel versucht Deans Rat nachzukommen, doch er schafft es nur bis zur Tür. Dort übermannen ihn Flashbacks an seine Taten und so kehrt er an den Fernseher zurück. In einer Nachrichtensendung entdeckt er schließlich Metatron der in Omaha eine Schießerei gefilmt hat. Es treibt ihn an den Bunker zu verlassen und sich auf Metatarons Spur zu begeben. Sam und Dean erfahren durch einen Dämon, dass Amara auch Dämonen-Seelen verspeist hat, bevor Crowley sie auf Diät gesetzt hat. Daraufhin hat sie sich anderweitig umgesehen und er müsse jetzt für den Boss hinter ihr aufräumen. Er verrät ihnen jedoch nicht, wo Crowley Hof hält. Dean will ihn töten, da er die Hülle für tot hält. Doch Sam erinnert ihn an die Abmachung wieder vermehrt darauf zu achten Leute zu retten. Der Dämon ist begeistert von der Idee, doch dann entdeckt Sam eine Schusswunde, die die Hülle nicht überlebt haben kann und so bringt Dean ihn schließlich doch um. Crowley versucht noch ein Mal vernünftig mit Amara zu reden. Er will ihr verständlich machen, dass seine Regeln nur zu ihrem Besten seien. Er bietet ihr sogar einen gekidnappten Mann als Snack an, doch Amara ist auf einmal nicht mehr hungrig. Crowley gibt zu, dass es ihn beunruhigt wie schnell sie wächst. Amara entgegnet, dass er sie eh nur wegen ihr Macht wollte, sie ihn aber schon bald nicht mehr brauche. Sam kann auf die GPS-Daten des Handys des Dämons zugreifen und entdecken, dass er von einer verlassenen Anstalt aus operiert hat. Dort vermuten sie Crowleys Unterschlupf. Sie bereiten sich darauf vor, dort einzudringen und Amara zu erledigen. Sam ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie sie überhaupt töten können. Doch Dean meint, sie sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen, mit allem was sie gegen sie aufbieten können. Crowley versucht Amara davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihr noch nützlich sein könnte, da er im Gegensatz zu ihr Erfahrung habe. Er bittet sie um etwas mehr Zeit sich ihr als Wertvoll zu erweisen. Er bietet ihr für ihre Geduld seinen Schutz an, bis sie stark genug ist und entscheidet, dass sie ihn nicht mehr benötigt. Sie willigt ein. Castiel findet Metatron als er gerade einen sterbenden Mann filmt und sich entschuldigt, dass er ihm nicht mehr helfen könne. Castiel meint, dass er es aber könne. Er tritt an den am Boden liegenden Mann heran und heilt ihn. Anschließend packt er Metatron und zieht ihn mit sich, bevor sie von der Polizei gesehen werden können. Die Winchesters sind überrascht wie wenig gesichert Crowleys Unterschlupf ist und verschaffen sich ohne Probleme Zutritt. Der König der Hölle sitzt gerade in einer Sitzung, in der die Statistik über den Seelenhandel vorgetragen wird. Heimlich liest er dabei jedoch einen Erziehungsratgeber. Metatron versucht Zeit zu schinden und erzählt dem Engel wie er zu seinem Job gekommen ist. Castiel meint, das würde ihn gar nicht interessieren. Metatron glaubt, dass der Andere hinter der Dämonentafel her sei, doch Castiel hat sie längst unter Metatrons Matratze entdeckt und eingesteckt. Metatron ist entsetzt, dass der Engel in seine Wohnung eingebrochen ist. Castiel hat genug von Metatrons Ausflüchten und verprügelt ihn, um mehr über die Dunkelheit zu erfahren. Dieser versucht noch eine Weile um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und Castiel zu irritieren. Er meint er könne spüren, dass Castiel sich trotz seiner wieder gewonnenen Gnade verändert habe. Er sei im innersten traumatisiert und deswegen verweichlicht. Castiel dreht daraufhin weiter auf und schleudert Metatron durch den Raum. Mit einer auf seiner Mailbox hinterlassenen Nachricht von Crowley lockt Dean die Wache von Amaras Zimmer weg. Sam überwältigt ihn und macht ihm Handschellen um. Dean hört, dass weitere Dämonen im Anmarsch sind. Sam gibt ihm den Schlüssel zu Amaras Zimmer, den er den Dämon abgenommen hat und meint, er würde sich um die Nachhut kümmern. Amara hat Dean bereits erwartet und freut sich ihn zu sehen. Dean entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er gezwungen ist, sie zu töten. Plötzlich taucht Crowley hinter ihm auf und schleudert ihn gegen die Wand. Dean will wissen, was der Dämon mit ihr vor hat. Er könne sie eh nicht kontrollieren. Crowley entgegnet, er wolle ihr lediglich helfen ihr Potential voll auszuschöpfen. Der König der Hölle meint, dass er lange gezögert habe Dean umzubringen, doch jetzt sei der richtige Moment gekommen. Amara gefällt sein Vorhaben gar nicht. Sie entwaffnet ihn und hält ihn mit ihrer Macht in Schach. Sie meint sie hätte genug von ihm, sie würde ihn aber gehen lassen, wenn er Dean ziehen lassen würde. Crowley willigt ein und verschwindet. Castiel bringt Metatron durch weitere Schläge schließlich dazu ihm alles zu verraten, was er über die Dunkelheit weiß. Gott habe ihm gegenüber einmal erwähnt, dass er, um die Welt zu erschaffen, sich gegen seine Schwester, die Dunkelheit stellen musste. Nachdem er die gewünschten Informationen erhalten hat, entschließt er sich, den Ex-Engel nicht zu töten, sondern ihn in sein miserables Leben als Mensch zurück zu schicken. Dean hebt sein Messer auf. Amara ist sich jedoch sicher, dass Dean ihr nichts tun wird. Sie verstehe selber nicht, was da sich da zwischen ihnen abspiele, aber sie vermutet, dass sie auf ihn geprägt sei, da er das erste war, dass sie nach ihrer Freisetzung sah und sie könne nicht gegen die Faszination über Gottes Schöpfung ankommen. Es wäre jetzt aber Zeit, dass sie ginge, um die Welt zu entdecken, und zu tun weshalb sie gekommen sei, um eine sehr alte Rechnung zu begleichen. Sam konnte sich gegen die Dämonen durchsetzen und musste nur einen töten, um sich selber zu retten. Er macht sich auf den Weg, um Dean zu helfen. Es gelingt ihm, sich zutritt zu Amaras Zimmer zu verschaffen, doch sie schleudert ihn gegen die Wand. Durch diese Handlung wendet sich Dean wieder gegen sie und geht mit dem Dämonenmesser auf sie zu. Amara ist davon überrascht und so gezwungen ihre Kraft gegen Dean einzusetzen, den sie gegen die Wand schleudert, ehe sie das Anwesen verlässt. Im Bunker treffen sie wieder auf Castiel, der ihnen mitteilt, dass er Metatron gefunden, aber wieder freigelassen habe. Dean meint er hätte ihn töten sollen, doch der Engel meint, dass Metatron so mehr bestraft sei und wenn er sich irgendwie rühren würde, wären sofort die anderen Engel hinter ihm her. Sam schaltet sich in das Gespräch ein und meint, sie hätten größere Probleme, da Amara wieder auf freiem Fuß sei. Er will wissen wie sie entkommen konnte, wo Dean doch so nah an ihr dran war. Dean erinnert ihn an die neueste Erkenntnis, die sie dank Castiel gewonnen haben und meint, gegen Gotts Schwester hätte er keine Chance gehabt. Dean fragt die beiden woher sie erfahren sollen wie man sie aufhalten kann. Sam meint er würde die Legenden durch gehen. Als er dabei ist den Raum zu verlassen, hat er eine Vision von Luzifers Käfig. Amara zieht durch die Straßen und entdeckt die Welt. Crowley geht nachdenklich wieder seinen Höllengeschäften nach. Dean genehmigt sich einen Whiskey. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Amara *Metatron *Marco *Goldie *Jarvis Vorkommende Wesen *Die Finsternis *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon' von Urge Overkill Trivia *Der englische Titel der Episode ist der Name eines Songs von Stephen Sondheim und des Musicals "Into the Woods". *In dieser Episode wurde Luzifers Käfig zum ersten Mal von außen gezeigt. *Es wurde offenbart, dass Gott und die Finsternis Geschwister sind. *Gott musste seine eigene Schwester verraten, um die Welt zu erschaffen. Galerie Promos Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-11-photos-23.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-43.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-53.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-63.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-73.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-83.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-93.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-103.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-110.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-113.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-123.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-133.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-141.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-151.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-161.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-171.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-181.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-191.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig